Equaliberium
by Phoenixofdarkness62
Summary: 'So do you want to meet your opposite' 'Yeah...' Ichigo said slowly,' Yeah, why not'


'What?' Ichigo asked surprised by Rukia's offer.

'Do you want to meet your opposite?' Rukia repeated. Ichigo stared at her. Opposite? Like his opposite in marriage or something? It was too weird to think about.

'I'm not sure I follow you…' he replied slowly trying to puzzle it out on his own.

'Ichigo, you didn't honestly think that your powers didn't have some sort of equilibrium to them did you? Your opposite is the equilibrium.' Rukia stated. Renji and the others turned.

'Seriously Ichigo? You didn't know that?' asked Renji. Byakuya looked at him, and gave a single laugh. Ichigo involentarily started to feel embaressed on the inside. He never could catch a break with these guys.

'What kind of deputy soul reaper are you!' shouted Yoruichi smacking Ichigo on the back of the head. Mr. Hat and clogs laughed while the Jinta started to laugh uncontrolablly, and Ururu just stared at him, sorry for him.

'What was that for?' Ichigo shouted holding his head.

'For being a complete and total idiot.' Replied Rukia. 'So do you want to or not?'

'Yeah…' Ichigo said slowly, 'Yeah why not.'

* * *

'Alright this is where they're held.' Said Nemu guiding them into the depths of the Science department. Rukia nodded, and Nemu bowed and walked out. They were in a white tiled room, with windows all around.

'Rukia…'

'Just look.' She replied stone-faced. They armor covering the window outlet was lifted and there in the center of the room was a young, about Ichigo's age woman, chained to the wall in a cross shaped fashion. Her ankles were bound, and each wrist was attached to the wall, only her neck and head were free. Suddenly she looked up her long orange hair, covering her breasts, and her brown eyes shining.

Her eyes were all too familiar to Ichigo since they were a copy of his own. They bore into his own, and suddenly he felt a presence in his mind.

* * *

'So you're the idiot I'm a copy of.' A female voice said, as a transparent figure emerged before him. He recognized the scenery right away, it was the place his hollow version of himself and Zangetsu often brought him.

He stared at her; she remained unclothed, and didn't seem to give a shit about it. Which come to think of it, he was pretty sure he'd act like her too if given the situation. She had the same color hair, same complexion, even the same muscle mass even, except she had more scars and was female. Overall though, he knew in the back of his mind that if he were a girl he;d probably look like that.

'Well, are you going to say anything, or just stare at me like the dope you are? If you're trying to check me out or something that's pretty disgusting since I am technically you.' She snapped, impatient.

'I'm just trying to understand what's going on here. That's all. I only thought that things connected to me could get me…' he trailed looking around, 'here.'

To that she rolled her eyes, and recrossed her arms. 'I am part of you, moron.'

'What?' Ichigo asked clearly confused, and trying his hardest not to stare her down. It seemed like Yoruichi was right about him after all. What kind of sould reaper was he if he didn't know who this girl was. Come to think of it, she hadn't told him her name yet.

'I'm the other half to your whole.' She replied flatly.

'But… I don't-' he started to stuttered as a vast number of mental images flashed through his brain.

'Not like that! Not that we're like meant to be together or something stupid like that, but that I'm the other part of you. The part that can control my spiritual pressure output, but then again I'd need some in the first place.' She smirked thinking about it.

'You don't have any?' Ichigo asked increulous.

'Correctamuno, I don't have any.' She pointed at him, 'You have all of it.'

'Me?'

'Is there anyone else here?' she gestured to the vast space.

'Your hollow, and Zangetsu aren't here right now with us if you couldn't tell.' she mocked, as Ichigo's brows furrowed together. He tried to calm his mind and relax his face. Then he tried again.

'But- I- Can I give some to you?' he tried.

'That'd be just dandy, but it doesn't quite work like that, strawberry head.' she sneered, clearly enjoying how oblivious he was to the situation.

'Then how does it work!' he demanded. She returned to smirking.

'You'd have to die first.' she said once again pointing at him.

'What?' he asked disturbed by this change of events. Die? Just for her to get some spirit energy of her own?

'See, that's the problem. Once you die, I die too. Usually, I die first in place of you.' she sighed, suddenly her mood dampening as she turned away from him, her eyes facing the distance.

'But- but why?' he asked.

'Because if already dead people keep dieing over and over, what do you think will happen?' she said staring off into space over her shoulder.

'I don't-' he started. She turned back to him, her brown eyes cold.

'Another Senna will happen that's what.' she growled.

'Whose Senna?' Ichigo asked confused. Was she a former classmate or something? He tried to remember but couldn't.

'A nobody. A being that was accidentally created, and then destroyed. An entity without a single memory of her own.' She stated flatly, disapproval in her eyes.

'How do you know that while I don't?' Ichigo demanded. This girl, spirit part of him thing knew too much! She seemed to know more then he did about himself and she wasn't even him! It bothered him completely that a nearly naked woman claiming to be his other half knew more about other things in the soul society then he did.

'Because I receive all your 'forgotten' memories.' she said softly. Ichigo's eyes widened. She recieved his 'forgotten' memories?

'Why?' He asked simply.

'Because I just do. That's how an equilibrium works, each side must be in balance.' She crumbled to her knees, and clutched her head.

'What's wrong?' Ichigo cried, trying to go towards his fallen half.

'Nothing, they're just trying to get me out is all. Nice meeting you Strawberry Moron, but it seems I overstepped my boundaries.' She said blood trickling down her face.

Suddenly in a flash Ichigo awoke to have Rukia, Renji and the rest standing around. They mumbled about how he was still alive and such.

'Captain Kurotsuchi has ordered you all to leave. He must punish the other.' Nemu stated. Ichigo's eyes darted to where his other half still was strapped. She was already bleeding from her head, where she was electrocuted.

'Why don't I feel that?' he asked, pointing at her. Rukia smiled.

'Because that's not how it works. She can feel your pain but you can't feel hers.' Rukia said softly taking his forearm. 'It's time to go.'

Renji violently jerked Ichigo upwards and dragged him out of the room.

'What'll happen to her?'

'You don't need to know.'

'HEAVEN!' Ichigo shouted as the door shut. For a split second before the door shut her saw her brown eyes twinkle, and a small smirk form. The door closed, and Ichigo blacked out.

* * *

_'So he did learn my name…'_

_

* * *

_

A/N: Sorry about the horrible drabble. Orignially it was WAYYY worse(Oc infested), and it wasn't leaving so I decided to type it out. And then it still wounldn't leave so I decided to publish it. By the way the reason her name is Heaven, is because both of Ichigo's major attacks have the word heaven in them, so that's why. Her original name was wayyy worse too(think stupidly obvious/retarded Mary-Sue type name). Hopefully this didn't suck too much, but please feel free to flame away. And this idea of there being an equaliberium to the Soul Reapers was my own idea, not an idea/concept/ark/chapter in the story.


End file.
